


Monster

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, Community: 31_days, Dark Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: As the battle ranged, Harry spared a fleeting thought for the people he was fighting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_Days challenge for 1/4/17: "amongst the monsters I am well-hidden" and my Rare Pair Shorts table prompt, "Fleeting."

As the battle ranged, Harry spared a fleeting thought for the people he was fighting. Aurors and Death Eaters, students and dark wizards all duked it out on this battlefield. To most of the witches and wizards there today, there was nothing unusual about this battle.

Even those who caught a fleeting glimpse of green eyes behind a mask, or messy black hair peeking out from beneath a hood, would never have guessed the truth.

Harry wasn't fighting with the Order and Aurors, slicing his way through Death Eaters the way Dumbledore had always envisioned. Harry wasn't marching triumphantly at the head of a contingent of hand-trained students, as Hermione had envisioned when she convinced him to form the DA.

No, Harry was fighting on the side he belonged on; the side that he had been drawn to ever since he found out about the conflict. Harry's childhood had not been pleasant, and the insipid followers of Dumbledore didn't seem to understand just how much that old codger had screwed young Harry over.

But sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle had, when Harry wrote in his diary. And then Voldemort had, when Harry shared thoughts with him after his resurrection; at first fleeting, but then more frequent and controllable as they practiced. And Voldemort had finally given Harry the chance to just be himself.

Free from the mire of the boy-who-lived and the demands of the so-called light, Harry was finally allowed to be himself. After this battle, with both of them fresh from the adrenaline of the fight, the sex would be epic. But right now, Harry just let himself get lost in the action.

Now he was just another Death Eater. Just another monster hidden amongst the others. Just a fleeting glimpse of green eyes behind a mask, and messy black hair peeking out from beneath a hood.


End file.
